


Our Daughter (FemDamian/Jonathan)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Adult Jonathan Samuel Kent, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has Feelings, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne are Siblings, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Dog Titus (DCU), Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Hormones, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Protective Bruce Wayne, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: After Delilah Wayne and Jonathan Kent take a break from their relationship. They sleep together conceiving their daughter. Both realizing that they we're meant to be together.Also they're young adults
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: DC Rule 63 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Our Daughter (FemDamian/Jonathan)

Delilah's P. O. V

Rain pouring late in the day. I sat on my bed shocked I had missed my period, again. So I went to the doctor's to make sure I am ok. I had returned home. I just got off the phone with my doctor who said that I am 2 month's pregnant. I'm going to kill, Jonathan! I called, Cassandra telling her that I can no longer work with the team, for the time being. She unfortunately knows that I am not well. I hear my door open seeing her she smiled

"Delilah" she said delightful I rolled my eye's in response.

She sat next to me and held my hand noticing my uneasiness. Deep down Cassandra as been not my sister but has filled the void my mother left. She cares for my well-being, kind, loving, gives me advice, and is always there. As for Richard he's my friend, my brother, he taught me to open up to people. It's because of him I learned how to love, I could love my father, I could tolerate my siblings, I could see how much Cassandra cares for me and I could fall in love with Jonathan. It is those very reason's I'm scared Richard will be disappointed with what has happened. I'm scared father will disown me, they will all disown me. I feel my eye's want to cry. I hold back the urge to cry

"Jonathan and I went on a mission, we we're not together romantically. Though after the mission a few glass of wine and I realize how much.." I fight my tears "I missed him and I realized that I'd made a mistake leaving him. We kissed that led to a night of love. That morning he left. It was a night I needed and now I am with child.. So now I must confront him in hope's he will" I feel my emotions rise, what if he doesn't want me or our baby "he'll" my word's stuck in my throat

Cassandra, did not move, her face no expression. No she's mad, disappointed. Something terrible she must be feeling. I can't let her see my fear "tt, the great Blackbat frozen in shock never thought I'd be lucky to see the day"

"Delilah" she said softly

"I'm going to raise my child with or without Jon-" I stopped imagining rejection from him. It was then I could not hold my tears back and I began to cry. Cassandra rubbed my cheek with her fingers "I love Jonathan he knows I do love him. What if I ruined it this time? What if he doesn't love me enough to love our baby?" I used my fingers to dry my tears and sniff

"Delilah, Jonathan adores you I'm certain he will be thrilled to be a father"

I don't respond knowing I will sob I can only hope she's right and he will love me still. With night fallen I walk into the Bat-cave to see my father. Wearing my soft pants, t-shirt and Superboy logo hoodie Jonathan gave me.

He stood facing me, his arm's folded "is there something you need to tell me"

"I'm afraid so, I presume you already know"

He pinched his nose sighing "other than the norm of your pre-morning sickness has anything abnormal happened?"

"other than my morning sickness affecting me, no. I-I do want to keep the baby"

"I assumed so, we're going to the watchtower and run some test"

I nodded knowing my unborn baby may have inherited Jonathan's powers. We went to the watchtower. I saw Clark and Jonathan talking. I listen to their conversation

"Pa, I know you're mad and disappointed but I love Delilah. I want to be a part of her life and my kid's life. I want you to be apart of our baby's life and I want your blessing" I feel my heart melt and my eye's swell at what he said

"if you are going to support Delilah and her baby. Then I see no reason why I shouldn't give you my blessing"

They hugged each other I walk to the Med-bay. Father, ran test the baby healthy, powerful and ok. I see Jonathan he took a deep breath. Father walked to him placing his hand on Jonathan's shoulder. I could not hear my father though I saw Jonathan gulp and nod. I chuckled with Jonathan and I alone. He walked to with a fast pace. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me. 

"are you certain that you want us" I mutter knowing damn good and well he heard me 

"I'm more than certain honey you are never going to lose me. I'm staying with you for good" 

I sat between his legs, with my shirt lifted above my abdomen and cold gel on my small bump. Using the ultrasound to see our baby. He kissed my neck I smile as my tears fell.

"humph look at that Del our little miracle" he mumbled

I see, Richard! He looks at the image of my unborn child and then at us. His eye's narrowed in shock he took a deep breath

"let me talk to him" I mutter to my love

He kissed my temple leaving I used a cloth wiping the gel away. I took a deep breath lowering my shirt

"cute, baby, Little D"

"thank you, forgive me" I took a deep breath feeling my emotions rise, he sat next to me "I was afraid of telling you"

"Delilah why were you scared of telling me that you're pregnant. Was it something I did?"

"because you are my mentor and I value your opinion.. And because I've accepted that you are my brother and I want your approval.. Because I want you in my child's life. I didn't tell you do to I don't want you to be disappointed in me, and I was afraid of rejection"

"Delilah, you don't have to worry about me being disappointed or me rejecting you, ok" I nodded feeling relief as the weight from myself fades. He chuckled slightly "I'm gonna be a uncle, I'll be the baby's favorite uncle!" I rolled my eye's he hugged me "I'm so happy for you, little D"

I wrapped my arm's around my brother "that you will be brother, that you will"

Month's later in my third trimester, with my baby bump now noticeable. Late in the night in my new home with my new husband. I wore my long Arabic nightgown red and gold colored . I feel my child kick. I cradle my bump smiling. I feel my eye's swell as my tears threatened to fall. I honestly can't recall a time that I have felt this peaceful. It scares me. I stood in my large bedroom, my dog Titus licked my hand. I pet him. I feel Jonathan move his arm's around me. He held my hands and kissed my shoulder. I can't hold my tears back. He turned around facing me

"hey, honey talk to me" he kissed my head. I place my hands on his shoulders "what's wrong? Everything's OK don't worry"

"that's just it. I-I am, scared of what will happen to us. It's so perfect and I'm so happy for what you have given me. Our home, our unborn baby" he placed his hands on my bump, I stutter "and a marriage that I cherish" I start to cry "I fear I will lose everything, disaster has always somehow found me"

"Honey" he said with worry in his voice "please don't worry" he rubbed my cheeks rubbing my wet cheeks dry, but I couldn't stop my tears "come here" he wrapped his arm's around me. I broke down sobbing and wrapped my arm's around him, with a firm grip on his shirt "we have each other and our baby. I know we're going to be just fine. So long as I'm here I'll always protect you and our daughter, I promise" he touched my cheek "hey look at me" I did as he said he kissed me. I don't know how but his actions and word's relive me of my worries

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't as long as I wanted so if you have any suggestions please let me know! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
